


Taste Of Berlin

by yukino_hhwang



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Stasi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: 帕西佛被東德的秘密警察監控David Percival is followed and monitored by a Stasi named David Weyland.





	Taste Of Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> 看完電影後被損友推坑，說是冷戰時的柏林是個特務薈萃的地方，既然都英蘇美大亂鬥了，怎麼可以沒有德國代表法鯊！  
> 一時沒想那麼多，但當我回家查資料才想起，東德時期的國家安全部監控著所有人民的言行舉止，九萬名秘密警察、五十萬名線人，人民之間相互監控告密，簡直是全民皆特務⋯⋯其實我一直覺得不該造次東德的歷史，畢竟自己的歷史中有著長達三十八年戒嚴時期，是我更應該探討的。  
> 不過，這個坑已經掉了，當務之急是先填土讓自己出坑，要拉郎是吧，那就請法鯊演東德的史塔西囉。
> 
> It is a "bad friend" pushing me into this after I watch the movie Atomic Blonde. "Berlin is such a place all spies go. We have MI6, KGB, and CIA. Let's make Fassy the German represent!"  
> I didn't realize this is such a big big hole until I check the history. Then I remember that people in DDR are all under the monitoring and control of Stasi.  
> I don't think I am the person to deal with DDR history (1949-1990). I am more obligated to study the history of Martial law period in Taiwan (1949-1987). However, since I am already in this big big hole, I need to help myself out by filling it.  
> So, this is a story between David Percival and a Stasi named David Weyland.

這不過是一個尋常的早晨，但對菲力普而言，空氣中久違的咖啡和麵包香氣令人精神為之一振，這令他想起小時候不也是對每一天都迫不及待嗎？為什麼長大以後就那麼難面對？

菲力普起身走向浴室，洗臉台上，搪瓷杯裡盛著剛打好的刮鬍泡沫，他將一旁的折疊刮鬍刀打開，刀刃已經磨得鋒利，看不出它曾經鈍得連手腕都劃不開。

腳步聲令菲力普望向門邊的金髮男子，菲力普努力回想他的名字，印在那張制式表格左上角的到底是什麼？「你叫大衛韋倫對吧，昨天⋯⋯」他的履歷不像他的金髮那般耀眼，菲力普本來已經打發他離開辦公室了，在這無聊的面試之後，彎下身開最底下的抽屜拿藏在最裡面的酒瓶，卻因為暈眩而失去平衡，重重地摔在地上。

「因為您堅持不肯去醫院，我只好送您回家。」大衛說：「如果您沒事了，我就可以先離開了。」

「這是？」菲力普望著手邊的器具問道。

「因為您說你想刮鬍子，所以我才準備的，這些不符合您的需要嗎？」

「不！不！」菲力普連忙解釋，「不，我的意思是說，我什麼時候說了這些？」

「您說您要去見安妮塔，你要把她們接回來，所以要把鬍子刮乾淨，妮娜不喜歡您刺刺的下巴⋯⋯」

我竟然把這些蠢話都講出來了，菲力普暗暗責備自己，「這些已經遠超過我所需要的，我甚至從來沒有用過這種剃刀，我平常都用自動替換刀片⋯⋯」

「那麼讓我來吧？」大衛拉來一張木凳子，讓菲力普坐上，那是妮娜的踩腳凳子，菲力普想，默默地端坐著，讓大衛將杯裡的泡沫往自己臉上塗抹。

 

 

菲力普望著餐桌上陳列的食物，閃著蜜糖色澤的可頌麵包、切得飛薄還能透光的火腿和起司、鮮艷紅色藍色紫色的莓果盛在木碗裡，是要拿來配一旁的酸酪，一枚水煮蛋直挺挺地立在蛋杯上，已經敲開了頂殼——菲力普等不及地伸手去摘。

果然是菲力普最喜歡的——蛋白堅實地凝固而流動的蛋黃閃耀著鮮艷的光澤，溏心蛋不容易料理，不僅煮蛋時間難以掌握，就算一切都做對了，剝蛋時的笨拙仍然足以將謹慎與幸運的成果毀於一個不小心。

菲力普喜孜孜地用小湯匙掏著蛋黃，把自己埋在一整桌的美食裡，直到咖啡和早報一併端上來時，菲力普才有空對眼前的金髮男子感嘆：「吃你做的早餐也吃了整整一年了，以後沒有人做給我吃了怎麼辦？」

「你已經親自面試，當場考實作，找來了家事管理，有人會幫你準備三餐、打掃房子、整理內務。」大衛對菲力普微笑，「你可以放心。」

「那時候，那個女人剛帶著女兒離開我，她走前，我們總是為了小事爭吵，是她說我們花費太多要樽節開支，但是她自己就可以買透明睡衣，我甚至還沒看她穿過，但我做什麼都不行，買一盒好一點的煙草慰勞自己一下就罪大惡極，連午餐在議會食堂裡多點一塊巧克力蛋糕都像是做賊一樣，我那麼努力卻變成壞人⋯⋯我以為她的離去對我會是解脫，可是她誰不去訴苦竟然跟記者談心，噢，當時我的生活真是一團糟，你不知道你對我而言簡直是天使降臨⋯⋯」不只是家事管理，我還少了一個找資料寫法案的文書助理啊！菲力普阻止自己繼續說下去，他只想表達感激，不想讓這種幼稚的依賴，讓大衛為難。

「如果議員需要我，我可以繼續留下來為您服務。」大衛將盛著的滾燙黑咖啡的杯碟放在菲力普右手邊，輕聲說道。

「不可以！」菲力普連忙拒絕，「你不是說過你為了家庭必須儘早就業，你在修理汽車時也不忘進修，念法律一直是你的夢想，希望在我這裡的工作經驗，能有助你申請法學院嗎？」

「議員寫的推薦信非常有力。」大衛低下頭，修長的手指交握，不安地扭曲著，「可是，我覺得，跟著議員，會比在大學裡更有收穫⋯⋯」

菲力普看見他眼裡泛著的水光，伸出手覆蓋在他一雙大手上，這雙手並不像它們看起來那樣笨拙，他的手好涼啊！菲力普驚訝地發現，儘管我也很捨不得，但是這種時候，我得先拿出風範才是，「我如果想要把你留在身邊，我就不會為你寫那些有力的推薦信了。」順便拍了拍大衛，「務必心無旁騖，早日拿到學位，我們有很多選區需要推出像你這樣上進的年輕人。」

「我不年輕了，我快三十了。」大衛提醒菲力普，「議員，我今天還是可以負責接送您去議會，我可以搭下午的車⋯⋯」

「我不是說你應該心無旁騖嗎？」菲力普假裝惱怒，「不行，你就做到今天，不對，昨天就已經是你最後一天上班了，況且我又不是不會開車，難道我少了一個助理，就哪裏都不能去了嗎？」

「不，當然不是。」大衛又低下了頭。

「你還為我做了早餐。」菲力普意識到自己似乎太兇了，「站在台前的人比幕僚需要更多的自信，而我相信你是可以勝任的，我期待這麼一天。」

「我？」

「是啊！他們總是批評我們是不接地氣的菁英主義，四十歲以下的支持度總是令人氣餒，得要扭轉這種形象。」菲力普啜起了滾燙的咖啡，「審查預算的日子喝黑咖啡再適合不過了，你耽誤得夠久了，不要再猶豫，儘快出發。」

 

於是他跟著菲力普走出門，目送著菲力普駕駛的車子遠去，然後提起自己的黑色尼龍行李袋，慢慢走向公車站牌，他似乎一點也不在意時間，等車時也沒看過一次手錶。上了公車之後，幸運地有一個左邊靠窗的座位，這司機在車流量少的鄉間道路上仍然嚴守速限和停止號誌，謹慎總是好的，他把窗子打開，閉上眼睛，讓車子行進的風吹在臉上和頭髮上，儘管這氣候令人昏昏欲睡，他仍舊坐得直挺挺地，甚至公車左彎右拐都無法讓他身體搖晃。

直到一陣騷動，車速更慢了，他睜開雙眼，公車駕駛緩緩從縮減成單向通車的車道，依循警察指揮通過事故現場，那轉彎處的道路左側護爛被撞出了一個缺口，而兩道黑色的橡膠殘留在路面，筆直地導向缺口。

 

 

 

他敲了敲一扇破舊的木門，取得了允許之後走進了這間辦公室，「長官，我是來交任務結報的。」並迅速向史密特副局長說明來意。

「你在『那邊』待得太久了，同志。」史密特手裡夾著一根煙，並不立刻打開桌上的資料夾，只是用手指敲了敲，「把你的結論唸給我聽吧！」

「不用，我可以做口頭報告。」他瞥見隨手扔著的眼鏡，挺起了背脊，把資料夾留在桌上，「檔案第341224號，菲力浦埃勒斯，法西斯德國漢堡邦議員，因其同情反革命份子傾向，自1986年9月開始監控，由於監控效果不顯著，1987年3月主動對其施加壓力，並從1987年6月開始，由資深探員瓦特韋倫近身監控，取得詳盡的情報，並且藉由目標在議會主導多項法案的影響力，以目標之名貫徹我民主德國與黨的意識，成效顯著，1988年11月⋯⋯」他深吸了一口氣，「由於目標罪大惡極，無法教化，採取抹殺行動。」

「收尾做得如何？」史密特頭也不抬地問。

「乾淨俐落。」他回答，「調查最後以意外事故結案。」

「韋倫同志，為什麼你不採取更高調、更有懲戒效果的手法？」史密特點起了一根菸，隔著煙霧注視著他。

「我有責任為了大局、為了仍身陷法西斯德國的同志們著想，選擇最有效率、涉及人員最少、也最不容易被察覺的方案。」他讓自己的聲音聽起來平靜，這是專業。

「你不認為，不計代價也要讓叛逃份子的同情者得到應有的懲罰嗎？」

煙霧燻得他眼睛有些酸澀，史密特的臉變得扭曲可笑，「我花了一年多的時間，取得目標的信任。」他解釋：「目標在黨內聲勢和人望就很高，而且下次大選過後應該還是基民黨執政，目標很可能擔任要職，甚至不乏成為總理的機會，屆時我們可以輕易透過目標得到政府機密情報，同志，這條線非常有經營下去的價值。」

「你之前曾報告，說目標有把柄落在我們手上，可以用舉報他作為威脅，確保他會按照指示行事。」史密特撣了撣煙灰，瞪了他一眼，「所以你和目標上床了？」

「我沒有和目標性交。」他明快地否認，眼神卻突然飄向窗外灰濛濛的柏林，「為了達成目標，我願意投入任何資源，包括我自己，但是必須評估手段，循序漸進，曖昧的肢體接觸，摸一下手、攬一下肩膀，有時候更能引人遐想⋯⋯」

史密特站起身靠近窗前，背過他望著那無聊的景色，「準備好接下一個任務了嗎？」

以為還會花些時間總結埃勒斯的任務，畢竟史密特剛才提出的問題那麼尖銳，沒想到那麼順利，「我等不及了。」他回答，看著長官雙手交握在身後的背影，兩隻拇指相互繞著，就像在盤算著什麼。

史密特轉過身來，從淺淺的抽屜裡取出一份檔案，不是從檔案櫃裡，他想，那麼表示原來在我敲門之前，史密特看的是這份文件，可能已經研讀了一陣子了。

「你拿去研究一下。」史密特望著別的地方說，「這是很棘手的案子，你不接退還也沒關係，我可以理解，不過如果成功了，你就是為黨、為國家剷除了極大威脅的英雄，不僅可以受到部長的表揚，甚至有機會爬到我的位置⋯⋯」

「我個人的仕途微不足道，但求不辜負黨和國家賦予的使命。」接過資料夾，他發現自己不只是手抖了起來，心臟也跳得特別用力，幾乎要擔心史密特會聽到，這點事情就興奮成這樣，專業到哪裡去了，他對自己說，緩緩走出史密特的辦公室，關上了門。

 

他在這棟大樓沒有辦公桌，文件又不能拿出去，只好往『視聽室』走去，老實說他不太喜歡來這裡，依照身家調查、測驗、受訓成績，資質平庸者會被分派這種監聽的工作，不是說監聽不重要，他對自己說，但遲鈍的人往往只會聽字面的意思，無法分辨目標是不是在嘲諷，語氣如何？呼吸聲是急促還是平緩？笑了或哭了？這裡面又有幾個人能做出有意義的報告呢？

看著窗邊角落的位置，他本來想坐那裡，但是已經被一位拱著背、戴著耳機的同志佔用了視聽設備，那位同志突然回過頭來看了他一眼，一手還拎著眼鏡，瞇著雙眼，皺出了大量的額紋。

全心投入別人世界的時候，同時也要留神四周，這就是我們，他換個方向尋找空位，終於找到了一個靠走道的位置，但是視聽器材是故障的，難怪，無妨，只是找個地方坐下看書面資料而已，他輕輕推開椅子就座。

我沒有和目標性交，但是他曾經抱著我，想要躲藏一樣把他的頭埋在在我的胸口，而雙手卻又想尋找什麼一樣在我身上撫摸著，我們後來睡在一起，不是在床上，是在沙發上⋯⋯他思索著史密特對自己的問句是否別有所指。我們調查目標的喜好，是為了從這些腐化人心的弱點下手，我和其他同志一樣，不論男女，只要是國家託付給我們的任務，我們二話不說就會去完成，運用一切手段資源，把自己喜好安危置之度外，一切所作所為都是為了大局著想，這就是我的交代⋯⋯沈重呼吸聲，提醒自己檔案夾已經打開了許久，紙頁上的字似乎都在晃動著，一行也沒看進去。

他偷偷看了看周圍，希望其他人沒有注意到自己發呆了許久，沒注意到自己胸口的堵塞和腹中的糾結，得把注意力集中在手上的資料，他想，那資料夾並不厚，至少比起剛剛自己完成歸檔的那份，輕盈地像是可以被風吹走。他快速地翻過那幾張紙頁，看得出來是謄過的，打字機深深地將每一個字母嵌入，鮮明地像是濺在牆上的血跡，卻又拘謹得像是一排釘子。

目標的檔案很簡短，一張模糊的黑白照片，看不出檔案上說的棕髮藍眼，目標的頭髮剃得非常短，卻留著落腮鬍，雙眼空洞地望向鏡頭以外——那是當然的了，有誰在偷拍的時候會拍到目標面對鏡頭的照片？除非鏡頭夠長，但是誰又有這麼好的設備呢？他搖搖頭往下讀，主要目標是大衛帕西佛，協助大量反革命及修正主義分子叛逃至西柏林，以取得叛逃名單為優先，之後終止其行為。

「8.7.21.15 『猜猜看今天有什麼？』『牛肉燉煮和香腸薯泥。』『要吃那個去酒吧就好了，先用點前菜吧。』『起司夾心餅乾？』『不要小看這東西，配魚子醬最棒了，你學我用餐刀把夾心餅乾分成兩半，盛起一小匙魚子醬放在餅乾夾心處，先舔一舔那一顆顆的魚子醬，感受一下舌尖上跳動的鮮美。』」

像這些瑣碎的內容有一大堆，令他皺起了眉頭，他逐字逐行讀著報告，流水帳似地紀錄目標每一餐吃了什麼，也許他們從沒過那麼奢靡的生活，所以把這些當作重點記錄下來，就像是那些資深的總是語帶炫耀地抱怨，他們當年是如何躲在一間衣櫃大小的房間裡監視對面大樓的目標三天下來只有發酸的硬麵包和水，連為打字機換色帶都沒有時間。

他撫摸著紙頁，四周是那麼地安靜，一百個人同時敲擊鍵盤的聲音竟輕得像賊的腳步一樣，甚至連換行提醒聲都變得輕巧，現在沒有人用那種會敲出凹陷痕跡的舊型打字機了，時代已經改變更迭了，該淘汰的就要掃進垃圾堆，不用捧著當古董⋯⋯所以這些報告是誰寫的呢？那些豐滿深邃的墨色，深刻的鉛字打痕，還無誤地拼出每一道奢華佳餚的名字⋯⋯

他又翻回去看了看照片，覺得目標彷彿正發著呆，想著什麼有趣的事情，露出了似笑非笑的表情，對於身旁周遭的一切，毫不在意。

 

簡直就像對自己的嘲笑。


End file.
